


Destiel

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, M/M, Making Up, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Dean and Cas try to work things out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 21





	Destiel

“How is Sam?”

“Sam? He’s fine.” 

“And you?”

“Fine, fine. I’m doing great.”

An awkward silence. 

“Is that it?”

A sigh. They really can’t communicate well, not anymore.

“I’m going then.”

Cas felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him as he was about to leave. 

“Dean-”

“Can,” the hunter stopped him. “Can you give me time?” 

It’s been years since they last spoke, ever since God gave them peace. And Cas, a mortal body.

“Is that not what I’ve been giving you all these years?”

Cas saw Dean’s face and sighed. He might as well give him the chance.


End file.
